earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Analytics
Overview The Network's analytic system provides an overall threat assessment of the characters within Earth-27. Analytics * PHYSICALITY: A measure of not only physical strength but also athletic training, acrobatic talent, manual dexterity, overall agility, running speed, tolerance to exertion, stamina, resilience, immunity, and general health. * OCCULT: A measure of esoteric knowledge, magical power, psionic ability, access to artifices of arcane significance, the resiliency of one's aura to occult influence, and overall sensitivity to the supernatural. * WEAPONRY: A measure of fighting ability, including martial arts training, weapon proficiency, and overall lethal/efficiency in close quarters combat. * EXPERIENCE: A measure of the ability to adapt to various situations using prior knowledge, intuition, and specialized training. * RANGED: A measure of one's ability to engage enemies from a distance effectively and accurately. Also measures access to capabilities such as teleportation, super-speed, dimensional travel, and flight. * STRATEGY: A measure of tactical instincts, adaptation to the environment, ability to discern and exploit weaknesses, and overall problem-solving ability. Rankings Scale * 0 - Abysmal/Nonexistent: The absolute lowest degree of ranking. A person with such a classification has absolutely no ability in this field or has such limited ability to be a considered completely ineffectual in this area. * 1 - Paltry/Below Average: A person with such a ranking has minimal ability in this area or possibly has some talent but also has debilitating restrictions related to this field. * 2 - Basic/Typical: A typical person or average adult citizen has this level of ranking. (Exception: Occult Rankings for the ordinary bystander would be 0 or 1) * 3 - Trained/Exceptional: A person with a professional level of ability or exceptional talent in this area typically carries this rank. * 4 - Expert/Enhanced: A person with a high level of professional proficiency carries this rank. Also, a person with metahuman ability or other enhancement providing a natural edge, but limited experience or expertise to apply the improvement might carry this rank. * 5 - Master/Remarkable: A person with a true understanding of all facets of this area would carry this rank. Also, a person with metahuman ability or other enhancement providing a natural edge, and some experience or ability to apply the enhancement might carry this rank. * 6 - World-Class/Superb: A person regarded as a world-class leader in this field would carry this rank. Also, a person with metahuman ability or other enhancement providing a natural edge, and refined experience or ability to apply the enhancement might carry this rank. * 7 - Legendary: A person whose proficiency is undisputed would score this rank. Also, a person with metahuman ability or other enhancement providing a natural edge, and mastered experience or ability to apply the enhancement might carry this rank. This is a truly exceptional score and should not be applied without careful consideration. * 8 - Paragon: This level is reserved for beings who break the mold and defy ranking due to having immeasurable mastery or ability in this area.Network Files (Extra) Trivia and Notes Trivia * This Threat Assessment ranking was developed by ARGUS to evaluate the heroes, villains, and other beings they've come into contact with. Members of ARGUS and the Network have made these levels available for the hero community. * Threat Score = Total Amount of Threat Points ** A POWERS score of 0 = 0 TP ** A POWERS score of 1 = 1 TP ** A POWERS score of 2 = 2 TP ** A POWERS score of 3 = 5 TP ** A POWERS score of 4 = 10 TP ** A POWERS score of 5 = 15 TP ** A POWERS score of 6 = 25 TP ** A POWERS score of 7 = 50 TP ** A POWERS score of 8 = 100 TP * Then total up all the Threat Points and use this scale: ** Level 0 "No Threat": 15 or lower ** Level 1 "Least Concern": 16 - 21 ** Level 2 "Low Threat": 22 - 26 ** Level 3 "Moderate Threat": 27 - 39 ** Level 4 "Elevated Threat": 40 - 51 ** Level 5 "High Threat": 52 - 99 ** Level 6 "Severe Threat": 100 - 149 ** Level 7 "Apex Threat": 150 - 199 ** Level 8 "Ultimate Threat": 200 - 299 ** Level 9 "Cataclysmic Threat": 300 - 399 ** Level 10: "Extinction Crisis": 400+ * "Apex" or Level 7 used to be the highest the scale went. Then more were added as each new threat emerged and Earth was still around. Notes * The fields of the analytics are an acronym for P.O.W.E.R.S. Links and References Category:Earth-27 Lore